


Where I Belong

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Lucis won the war, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, let's ignore all that prophecy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: Cor had been ready for it. Had been since it had become clear that the war had been won. It had taken longer than he had expected, if he were honest, for the Galahkari to start making noise about moving back.Where Cor thinks he is ready to be left behind so that his beloved may find happiness.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> Another one of the Tumblr prompts ported over! The prompt was "I'm right where I belong".   
> This plays in an (as of now) unspecified AU where Lucis won the war against Niflheim and the Galahkari (my name for the Galahdians) are ready to head back to Galahd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cor had been ready for it. Had been since it had become clear that the war had been won. It had taken longer than he had expected, if he were honest, for the Galahkari to start making noise about moving back.

To Galahd. Where they belonged.

Cor had been ready for it, but still it hurt like someone had stabbed him in the heart every time he saw Nyx’ eyes light up when he talked about it. About going back. It hurt so much, but still he did what he could to help. He loved Nyx, and by extension his people. This was the only thing he _could_ do. Help, and bear the pain in silence.

There was something in the depths of Nyx’ eyes every time he looked at him, but Cor never brought it up. Never dared to. Because Nyx deserved to go back, to see his homeland again and be happy.

So Cor treasured the time they still had together and stood right next to his King when the last ships left the harbour, pain in his heart and a plea dead on his lips.

Insomnia suddenly felt empty. Every day was a struggle for him now. Sometimes Cor forgot Nyx wasn’t there anymore and turned around, a comment formed halfway on his tongue only to turn to ash when no one was there.

The days were cold.

A month later his doorbell rang. It was very early in the morning. Early enough that even Cor hadn’t had his first coffee yet and practically ripped his front door off its hinges.

Whatever he had wanted to say got stuck in his throat, when his glowering gaze was met with familiar blue eyes.

“Hey,” Nyx breathed, a hesitant smile on his lips.

“… Wha-? You’re here?”

Cor had to grip the doorframe or he would have lost the ground beneath his feet.

“Of course I am. Where else would I be?”

“But you…? You were always so happy talking about going back.”

There was confusion, until a second later painful understanding sparked in those beautiful blue eyes. Nyx’ expression did something complicated.

“Oh no. No, no. Cor - _si makar_ \- you thought I was going to leave?”

Cor couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. Everything he might have said lodged painfully in his throat. But his silence seemed to be answer enough. Carefully telegraphing every movement, Nyx stepped close and pulled him into a hug, pressing Cor’s face into the crook of his neck.

“Ssshhhh. _Si makar_ , I’m so sorry I didn’t make myself clear. But I thought you knew. My place is with you. Now and until the day we go beyond the Gate and even beyond that.”

“But your people. Your home,” Cor managed to choke out.

“Silly man. I’m right where I belong.”

This was when the tears came.


End file.
